Chalk Outline
by AnotherStar
Summary: Yamato and Takeru have been in foster care for a long time. Then something bad happens. Takeru ends up being fostered by the Yagami's. Matt shows up two years later, and Tai doesn't know what to make of the older blonde. Nor can he figure out what exactly happened to the two, or how he can help them. Rated for violence, abuse, swearing and possible mushy gross stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story has a violent back story, and there's lots of sad mopey stuff, centering Matty, of course. The first chapter will be small inserts of T.K, an officer, Tai's point of view, the rest of it in Tai and Matt's. Not sure if there's going to be a realtionship or not. T.K and Kari are too young to have one. In the begining T.K is 6, and Matt is 14. Same for Kari & Tai. At some point, I will add the TWO YEARS LATER sign, and the little ones will be 8, the older 16.**

**I keep telling myself I'm not going to post anything else until the ones I'm working on are done. I just can't help myself Dx Please review if you want more! Hope you enjoy!**

_Officer Kai_

The little blonde shivers and shakes in my arms, and occasionally a sob escapes him. He's probably five, maybe six at the most. His mostly naked body is covered in bruises and scabs, and the one large red cut, that has been addressed, and is apperently not enough to worry about, that started the entire night.

"Shh, it's okay." I try once again, to soothe the young boy. He just sobs louder.

"I want my brother!" He gasps. We still haven't figured out how all the kids got here, or even who they are. Most can't remember their names. Most of them aren't as bruised and bloody as the blonde siblings. There had been nine kids, total, and one teenager. All of the younger kids were begging for Matt, which I can only assume is teenager. Who is still inside. The ones who can remember who they are or where they came from are sitting together, as the other officers try to find parents, and families. Child services has come, and is taking the kids with no where to go to foster homes. As the oldest child comes out of the house, I notice his hands are cuffed behind his back. Dread hits me and my heart jumps into my throat. And then I am hit in the throat, and on instinct the boy drops from my arms. He flies to his brother, along with four other kids. The little blonde clings to his brothers legs.

"You can't go. I need you!" The little boy sobs. The older boy bends his knees to crouch. I move forward so I can hear him. He's whispering, although I don't think he could talk louder if he tried. He's scared.

"It's okay, you have to be strong. I promise I'm not going to leave you. I'll come back, okay?" The older boys blue eyes shoot up towards me, and I can see the threat in them. They tell me I'd better make sure his brother is safe. The younger boy clings to his neck. The older boy kisses his shoulder, then stands, and I watch as he's put into the back of a car. The younger boy must have seen his brother look at me, because he comes back to stand next to me.

"How long is he gonna be gone for?"

"I don't know. Lets just worry about you, for now, or I think your brother might get me, too." This makes the little boy laugh. It's a hollow, dead sound, but it is a laugh. He looks up at me, tears still streaming from his face.

"I think you're right." I take the little boys hand, and lead him over to the other kids, and get him a blanket.

"So, in order for me to help you, I have to ask you some question." The little boy nods his head.

"What's your name?"

"Takeru." He says without thinking about it.

"And your brothers name?"

"Yamato." Another no thinker, this is good, I hope.

"What about your last name? Or your parents?"

"Uhm..Ishida..and I don't know. We don't have any. We go where ever Matt says to go. But I think someone else tells him where he's supposed to be going, cause he'd never take me to a place like this." I nod my head. Mostly now trying to keep the little boy from realising his brother's car is leaving.

"Thank you, Takeru."

"Everyone just calls me T.K."

"Okay, T.K. I'm going to go talk to that lady over there." I point, and the boy looks and nods.

"So if you need me, come and get me, alright?" The boy nods his head, but now his eyes are on the car his brother is in, and the tears start flowing again. I don't know how to fix the little boys pain, so I go to talk to the officer that had orginally found the kids.

"So, what's happening with Yamato?" I ask. Weird looks.

"That's the boy in the car they just took."

"He did it." I knew it. When we had first arrived, the first thing that had been seen was the body. Covered in blood, in the hallway. Up the steps, different peices of bloody clothes. Then, locked in the room, the boy, shaking and scared, crying, with the other kids around him.

"How do you know?"

"He admitted it. Said that their 'father' attacked T.K, and he got mad, so he got him back."

"Don't worry, Kai. He can claim self defence. Lookit the marks on these kids. Did you see the bruises and that boy himself? I've never seen anything like it. The fact that he's still alive at all.." I don't know what to say. I hope the siblings will be reunitied.

* * *

_T.K. a few months later (Still 6)_

I stare at my hands, not wanting to look up. I don't want to get out of the car, and I don't want to meet these people. They are not my brother, and I don't want them. Apperently, they are my foster family. They will be taking care of me. It makes me think of the time Yamato was taken away from me. It wasn't that long ago, but it feels like forever. I just want to be with my brother. He's never lied to me before, so I know he's going to come back. I just don't want to wait.

"Takeru, please." I still refuse to budge, to the begging of the lady who drove me here. I'm sure I should know her name, but I don't. Then, a new voice joins in, and it makes me look up.

"T.K, I know you're scared, but I promise this is different. They have a little girl the same age as you." Officer Kai tries. I look at him, but then look down. I don't care if she's the same age as me. I don't want to meet her.

"And she has a big brother the same age as your brother." The lady says. I hear officer Kai sigh, and I can't stop the tears. I started crying.

"T.K..." Officer Kai kneels down next to the car, and takes my hand.

"If you come meet these people, I will let you talk to your brother, before I leave, okay? I'm not supposed, and I will get in big trouble, but I will, if you can do this for us." I look at him, and hope he's not lying. So far, he hasn't. I climb out of the car, and wipe my eyes.

"I want to talk to him now." I say. Officer Kai frowns, but he pulls out his phone, and calls someone. I don't listen to what he says, but he hands me the phone. I put it to my ear, and am scared to say anything. So I don't.

"T?" Matt's voice is on the other end. He sounds tired and confused. It makes me start crying all over again.

"Don't cry, T.K. It's okay."

"You p-p-promised." I say.

"I'm going to keep my promise." He uses his big boy don't argue with me voice, and that's how I know he's telling me the truth.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. Officer Kai's told me all about Tai and Kari. They're going to be okay. You're going to be okay."

"You're okay with them?"

"I am." His voice is strong, and that enough makes it all okay.

"You're gonna come see me soon, right?" There's a long silence on the other end.

"I'm going to try. I have to go, T.K. Everything's going to be okay."

"I love you, Yama."

"I love you, too." Then I hear the click that takes my brother away from me.

* * *

_Taichi_

When the knock finally comes, I am closest to the door, so I open it. Kari comes flying out from around the corner. The boys eyes are down and I can't see them. I don't know much about him, just that he had been really hurt in his last foster care. I can see a fadding bruise on his left cheek, and the start of a freshly scabbed scar that starts at between his shoulder and neck on the right side. The clothes he's wearing are too big for him, and he's extremely skinnny.

"Hi," My words are directed at the little boy, but he's the only one who doesn't even look at me. I step aside to let the three people in, only now looking at the two growns ups with the boy. One is a police officer. The other is probably a social worker. There's something about the woman I just don't like. The boy doesn't seem to like her, either, cause as they enter the house, he side steps towards the police officer.

"You can come sit with me if you want, I'm doing my homework in the other room." I tell the boy, who kind of glances at me, but doesn't anwser. I close the door, and lead the three to the living room, where my parents, and Kari are waiting.

"Thank you, Tai." My mother says.

"Yea, no problem. It's nice to meet you all, but I have to get my homework done." I say. I don't actually want to do my homework, nor will it get done, however, mom said I have to be good, so I'm going to be good. The little boys eyes are on me, and they are the bluest blue I have ever seen. They are red-rimmed and puffy though, so he'd been crying recently. I turn and head back to the table, so I can pretend to do my homework. I can hear talking, but not the words that are being said. I jump as the chair across from me moves, and the little boy slides into it.

"Hey." I say to him.

"Hello." He whispers back.

"I'm Taichi, but most people just call me Tai."

"I'm Takeru...Most people...call me...T.K." He sounds lost and confused.

"Nice to meet you, T.K." I say cheerfully. He gives me a small smile.

"You, too, Tai." He sits quietly, and watches me pretend to read for awhile.

"Can I ask you something..?"

"You just did, but yes, you may." The little boy smiles again.

"The little girl..she's Kari?"

"Yep! That's my sister. She's six."

"I'm six, too!" We fall back into silence. And then Kari joins us.

"Hello!" She says with a big smile.

"Hi, Kari." I say.

"Hi.." T.K says softly.

"I'm Kari!"

"I'm T.K."

"We're gonna be awesome friends, k?"

"Okay." the little boy says, looking at me. I can't help it, I giggle at him. He blushes.

"Not funny." He says. I don't argue with him. The blonde spends most of that night attached to my side, which is okay. I remember someone saying he has an older brother my age. I can't help but notice how shy and nervous he is around my parents though. I'd be scared, too. Although he did warm up to me and Kari pretty fast. It makes me wonder who said what about us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty. So. I decided this will be a future Taito, but for now, Matt will be with an OC. Cause she's important to the story line. And why he hates everyone, mostly. Yea, so, this chapter is TWO YEARS and a bit after the first one. Marking Tai/Matt at 16. Or almost 16 in Matt's case, and T.K/Kari at 8. There's a sex scene in this chatper YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. Don't read it if you don't want to, I don't care. It might not be the BEST sex scene ever, but I suck at writing stuff like that. I'll probably re-write that scene a few times before I'm happy. Even after it's been posted.  
lostdestiny21: I know I should, however, with all the moving, and jumping and travelling, I have less then half of those stories with me now. I may go back and fix them. However, it seems kind of weird to just throw it into the onces that are 12 or 15 chapters in. However, I will, and I MIGHT go back and fix the rest of them, but it would mean copying and pasting, and fixing, then reuploading, so I dunno.**

**Thank you guys for the rewvies and alerts. Enjoy! R&R, yeh?**

_Babydoll, 19_

When my eyes open, I am still in the arms of the beautiful blonde. He's still asleep, thankfully. Since he showed up at my tiny apartment a week ago, he's gotten no sleep. Nightmares keep him awake, although he won't tell me what their about. I hear the truck first, and I jump up. I throw some clothes over my naked body, and make it out of the bedroom and onto the couch at the same time my boyfriend opens the door.

"Morning!" He greets me.

"Shush! Yamato is still asleep." I say in a whisper. My boyfriends brown eyes glance to the door, then back to me.

"Why's he even here? I don't like it. He's too pretty."

"Oh, stop." I say, running a hand through my black hair, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"That boys like my little brother." I add. Yea, the little brother I love to have sex with. And it's true. It has been excatly seven days since the fifteen year old showed up. And we've had sex every night since then. But that's what we do. That's what we were. I will always love Yamato. Yamato had gotten me out of _that_ place. Although he refused to tell me how he himself had gotten out. Ryan drops down on the couch besides me, snuggling in to me. I kiss him at the same time my door opens, and blonde walks out. He gives me a disgusted look.

"Morning, darling!" I say to him. The blonde rolls those beautiful eyes to the sky and disappears in to the bathroom. I don't ever remember them being so dead and glassy.

"How old is that boy, again?"

"Fifteen." I anwser.

"And you're screwing him behind my back?" I roll my eyes.

"I'm not sleeping with him. That's gross!" I snap. But really, just thinking about it makes me horny. And since Ryan is avaliable..I grab my boyfriend, and drag him to the bedroom, Hopefully, Yamato is having a shower.

* * *

_Yamato, 15_

I had woken up the second Babydoll had gotten out of bed, however, I chose to stay curled up in the bed. Now, though, I feel dirty, and want to shower. I climb out of the bed, naked, of course. I pull my clothes on. As I walk out of the room, Babydoll is kissing Ryan. I can't help but make a disgusted face at her, because she has spent most of last night telling me how much she loved me, and wanted to be with me. I know it's a lie, I do. But..Babydoll was my first love, and will probably be my last.

"Morning, darling!" She greets me. My eyes hit the ceiling and I storm away from her. I flip the mirror open, so that I can't see myself, then turn the light for the bathroom on. My clothes hit the floor and I jump into the shower, keeping my face turned up. I hate my body, and the marks on it. Actually, I just hate me. I know that what I did had to be done. I do, except I'm having a hard time living with it, now. I don't regret it, and I'd do it all over again if it meant keeping Takeru safe, however...I probably wouldn't promise to come back. I glance down at my wrist. At the only self inflicted mark on my body, and cringe. I snap my eyes shut, forcing the tears away. Eventually, I will end up calling Kai, and telling him to come get me. I want to see Takeru. Kai is probably still mad at me though, for escaping from his car last week. Although I'm not ready to get out yet, I do. Babydoll, er, Mandy, will probably want to shower, too. Babydoll was the name _he_ gave her, and I guess it stuck. She doesn't get mad when people call her Babydoll, so I never changed her name to Mandy in my mind. I dry off, and pull my clothes back on. I make a note to wash them later. When I come out of the bathroom, I feel like I've been punch in the gut. Standing in the living room is Kai.

"I know he's here. So, you might as well just tell me." Kai says to Babydoll. She shakes her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says.

"Whose in the shower, then?" He asks, starting to get annoyed.

"My boyfriend, Ryan." She says. Ryan must still be in her room. I backstep too late. Kai turns and sees me. My eyes hit the door, and I run. I don't know why, but I do. I guess I'm not ready for the system yet. I don't go far. I'm not wearing any shoes. I hide in the bushes. Kai goes by me, and I wait for him to come back and get in his car before I sneak back to Babydoll's. I don't have to walk into the house to here Ryan insult me.

"You shouldn't let him be here, obviously he did something wrong."

"He didn't do anything. I know him, he's okay."

"That's why the cops havn't left you alone since he got here, right?" Baby has no anwser for him, and that's when I push the door open, closing it softly behind me. My feet hurt.

"You're okay!"

"They didn't get you?" Babydoll and Ryan say at the same time. I shake my head, eyebrow raised. I flop next to Babydoll on the couch, and look at my feet. They're okay, besides being dirty.

"Kinda defeats the purpose of showering if you're going to run around outside without shoes on." Ryan says with a laugh. I sigh. Babydoll and Ryan leave shortly after that. Not before Baby manages to steal a kiss from me when Ryan was in the bathroom. Do I feel guilty? No. Why should I? Sure she has a boyfriend, but really if she wants sex for letting me stay with her, when she knows the cops are after me, why not? It's not like I have money to give her. I don't know how long I sit lost in my own thoughts when Baby shows up. She's alone. And the first thing she does is yell at me.

"Yamato Ishida!" Her voice makes me jump and I crash back to reality.

"Have you even moved from that spot all day? Have you eaten!?" She sounds pissed. I shake my head, there's not reason to lie. She scolds me, and goes on about how I'm going to die on her as she makes me food. I don't eat much of it, just a little bit. Baby isin't pleased with it, but at least I ate. She heads into the kitchen, to do dishes. After a few minutes, I follow her. Her backs to me. I approach her, and wrap my arms around her waist, placing my head on her shoulder. She automatically turns her head to kiss me, which I return.

"Uhm.." I start, unsure on how to tell her what I'm planing on doing.

"What's the matter?" She asks.

"I'm..uh..gonna go with the cops tomorrow." It's the most I've put together since I've been here, but the words themselves are enough to shock her. I feel her stiffen in my arms and then she pushes me away.

"What?" She asks, spinning to face me. I chew on my lip, eyes down.

"Kai is my only way to Takeru." She sighs in understanding.

"I don't like it, Yamato. What if you don't get to see him?" She asks me. I shrug.

"He's never lied before.." I weakly defend. Although that's no reason to trust a cop.

"Well..come back if you need to, okay?"

"Okay.." I reply. Although if I don't get to see Takeru I'll probably end up being locked up again. I end up walking away, and curling up in her bed. Most of my clothes end up on the floor, except my boxers. It is getting dark. So I must have been sitting there for hours. Just as I'm drifting off, Baby climbs into the bed, and kisses me. Not just a quick kiss, a real kiss, with tongue. I kiss her back, my hands going to her waist, to find my hand touching her skin. Her fingers slide down my chest, and pull at my boxers. She slides her hand under them, and rubs me. Then her mouth is pulled away from mine, and my boxers are off. She takes me into her mouth, and I let out a soft moan. Why does she do this to me? I debate on telling her to stop, but it does feel good...I can feel the blood rush to make it go hard, and kinda wish it wouldn't. Because if she got no reaction from me, she wouldn't do this. She continues to do what she's doing, with me trying NOT to think about it. Once she climbs ontop of me though, I have lost. She slides my penis into her, and I thrust up, I can't help it. Baby moans softly, and rides me. I move with her, thrusting up gently. She moans and I chew my lip to keep my sounds quiet. My hands stay on her waist. I've never actually touched her anywhere else, despite how many times we have had sex. Before I even realise it, I can't hold back. I push up, and I cum with a moan. Which sends a shiver through her. Then I can't breathe. She jumps off of me as I sit up, trying to catch my breath.

"What's the matter?" She asks, trying to soothe me. I hardly hear her. But it takes me all of thirty seconds to regain control and flop down onto the pillows. She gives me a strange look.

"Swallowed wrong.." I mutter. She curls up in my arms, and I debate on saying something to her about the real reason I had panicked. No condom. But end up leaving it. I will deal with that when it comes. If it comes. I hope it doesn't. That would be the last thing I needed. I snuggled up with the girl from my past, and drift off to her running her fingers along one of the scars on my wrist. When I wake up, I am not tangled in Baby. Which means she either left, or someone showed up. My lower area feels kinda sticky, and I remember last night, and another brief wave of panic hits me. I push it away, and climb off the bed. My clothes are gone. I sigh. The bedroom door is open, which means no one is here, so I venture forwards. Babydoll is on the couch, by herself, watching T.V.

"Where are my clothes?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"In the dryer. Have a shower, by the time you're done, they'll be dry." I frown at her, but do as I'm told. I get into the shower, after moving the mirror, of course. I just have a quick shower. Just to get the sticky feeling gone. As I'm getting out to dry myself off, Babydoll appears, clothes in hand.

"Aweh, lookit how gorgeous you are in the light." She teases. I frown, glancing down at my body. I actually have to look away. It's not that bad, anymore. Just a few scars here and there. But I know what my skin used to look like.

"We're survivors, Yamato." I don't know how true that is, but I don't argue. I just yank my clothes on. At the door, after I've put my shoes on, she wraps her arms around my waist, and places her head against my chest. I'm a few inches taller then she is. I hug her back. When she releases me, her eyes are watery.

"I'm sorry I never got help for you guys." She says. I bite down on my tongue to stop from saying anything nasty. Give her a weak smile, then leave the house, heading straight to Kai's truck. Not his police cruiser, his truck. I open the passenger side door, and jump in. He looks at me, shocked.

"You better pray you're talking me to my brother." I snap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not** **my orginal chapter three, however, this one kinda turned out better. ALL FOUR OF THESE POINT OF VIEWS HAPPEN AT THE SAME TIME. No time passes between them, you just get to see what all four of them are doing. Read and Review! Physco Weasel, I'm glad to have you back! I hope you get the time to read this ;] ENJOY. **

**Also, I guess I should look for a beta. PM me if you're interested to proof read my crap for me ;]**

_Taichi, 16_

I sit in the couch, awaiting the arrival of Takeru's parents. Yes, his real parents. They want to take him home. He doesn't want to go. So he stays with us. I don't blame him. They've known their son for five months, and not once have they ever been on time. Takeru's fingers drum against the windowsill, which is annoying. He's sad though, so I leave it. The little boy huffs and I can almost hear the tears in his voice already.

"Takeru?" I ask the little blonde, who turns to look at me.

"If you don't like your mom, why are you sad she's not here yet?" It seems like a very long time before he anwsers.

"Well...I've never been camping before." He says. I don't want to believe that, but with the little bit the boy has told me of his past life, it's probably true. Silence fills the room again. I stare at the ceiling with a sigh. This weekend, both families are going camping together. My mother wants to see why Takeru dislikes his family so much. So we're all getting pulled into it. I love camping, however, if this woman is as draining as she seems, I doubt I'll enjoy it much. However, I am hoping Kari will play her "Don't ruin what outside time I do get.' on her. The little boy comes to sit beside me. His eyes are down.

"I want Yama." He says. Yama. I'd like to meet this one. It's been the little boys plea since he got here. I don't even know if Yama is a boy or a girl. He just wants Yama. I'd like to meet Yama, and punch them in the face for letting Takeru down so much. He's a sweet little boy, but he's been through a lot. I love him like he's my own brother. Takeru climbs onto the back of the couch, which he's not supposed to do, but I let him anyway, so he can look out the window. I look with him, and we start counting cars of a certain color that pass the house. I count green, he counts blue, 'cause it's Yama's favorite color. Takeru wins by 10 when his parents car pulls into the drive way.

"They're finally here!" I shout to my family. Although, Kai's truck pulls in after, which is a surprise to me. Takeru and I watch as a person hiding under their sweater hood gets out of the passenger seat. Kari comes into the living room to see, and then the hooded figure turns their head ever so slightly towards, and I see blonde hair.

_**"YAMA!"**_ Takeru screeches before racing out of the room. Kari jumps away from him, and I nearly fall off the couch.

"You're crazy!" I call after him. I glance out the window in time to see Takeru launch himself into the other persons arms.

* * *

_Kari, 8_

I sit alone in my room coloring a picture. I am very, very angry at T.K's mommy and daddy. They are always late to see him. Even though T.K doesn't like them very much, it's still not very nice to make him wait. I mean, they're big! They should know better. My picture was supposed to make me feel better, but it's not. I put my coloring stuff away, and go into Tai's room. I'm not actually supposed to be in here, but Tai doesn't get angry at me for doing it. I dig through my big brothers drawers and find his gameboy. I check the game, and turn it on. I like the Final Fantasy ones, even though I'm not very good at them. I kill a lot of bad guys, pretending that they're all T.K's mommy and daddy. That doesn't make me feel any better, either though. I turn the game off and put it back where I found it. I leave my brothers room, and go looking for my own mommy. I find her in the room she does all her sewing in.

"Hi, momma." I say as I walk in.

"Hey, baby." She returns.

"I have a question." I tell her as I sit on the floor next to her chair. She makes a noise that tells me she is listening.

"Why are T.K's mommy and daddy not a good mommy and daddy like you?"

"What makes you think they aren't a good mom and dad?" She asks, looking at me.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. T.K will be mad at me for telling his secret."

"I won't tell T.K you told me."

"Promise?" Mommy's never lie.

"I promise." She offers me her pinky, and we pinky swear on it.

"He says that when he goes over there, they're hardly ever home. And they don't feed him good food, it's all take out. And they yell at each other a lot." I say quietly. I don't want T.K to be mad, but she promised.

"Well, that's why T.K lives with us, I guess." She says. I want to say something else, but Tai's voice echos down the hallway.

"Their finally here!" He shouts. I jump up and run to Tai and T.K, who are both on the couch. T.K is sitting on the back, which mommy would get mad if she saw, and Tai's on his knees, looking out the window. I look too, and see Kai's truck, and someone get out of it.

_**"YAMA!"**_ T.K screams before jumping down and running past me. I leap outta the way just in time.

"You're crazy!" My big brother shouts after my bestfriend.

* * *

_Takeru, 8_

I stare out the window in the living room, fighting back tears. They're always late. My mom and dad said they want me to go live with them again, because apperently I did once, but I don't ever remember that. All I ever remember was Yama. I want Yama. I tap my fingers against the window, then stop. Then start again. I know I'm annoying Tai, even though he's not saying anything. I don't mean to. I like Tai. He's a good big brother, but he's not my big brother. I breathe out trying to not cry.

"Takeru?" Tai asks. I turn my entire body to look at him.

"If you don't like your mom, why are you sad she's not here yet?" I don't know what to say to Tai, because there's lots of reasons.

"Well..I've never been camping before." I decide is the best anwser. The look on Tai's face tells me that he doesn't really believe me, but then he looks at the ceiling and sighs. It makes me want Yama even more. I sit beside Tai, eyes down on the floor so he doesn't see the tears.

"I want Yama." I wait for Tai to say something, but when he doesn't, I climb onto the back of the couch. I'm not supposed to, but Tai doesn't say anything, so I figure it's okay. I stare out the window, and Tai climbs onto his knees, and looks out the window, too. Then we start counting cars. We both watch as my parents pull in.

"They're finally here!" Tai calls. Then, Kai pulls in, too. I didn't think Kai was comming with us..Kari comes running into the room to see out the window, and we watch as Kai's passenger climbs out. The person turns towards us, and my heart stops.

_**"YAMA!"**_ I scream before running out of the house.

"You're crazy!" Tai calls from behind me, but I don't care. I race down the steps in bare feet, and I sorta see my mom kneel down, but I ignore her and launch myself into Yamato's arms. And of course he catches me, and hugs me against his chest.

* * *

_Yamato, 15_

Kai had kinda lied to me. For the first time, ever. It's been a week since I left Babydoll's. One week of me moving from place to place every night, trying to find someone that can handle the crazy little boy that would be me. One week of therapy, and courses and this and that and whatever. And now, today, sitting in front of me. Natsuko and Hiroaki Ishida. Which just makes me even angrier. I hate these people. Even if they are the reason I'm alive. Actually, that just makes me hate them even more. If they didn't want their kids, they shouldn't have had them. They are, however, going camping with Takeru and his foster family this weekend, and they have invited me along. Kai, Natsuko, and Hiroki are all waiting for an answer.

"Uhm..I guess..so.." I mutter to the invite I only take because it means three days with Takeru. I hope my little brother isn't mad at me and still wants me around. Other wise it could be a very bad three days.

"Oh, good!" My mother squeaks. It takes everything I have not to roll my eyes and snap at her. Kai notices. Thankfully.

"You can ride with me, Yamato. I have to talk to the Yagami's, anyway."

"Sounds good." I say, before either of my parents can protest the idea.

"We'll have to go back to our house, then, to get some extra blankets and things." Hiroaki says. Natsuko nods.

"Okay, well, we'll follow you then." Kai says. We head to the cars, and I climb into Kai's truck. I place my head back against the seat and stare out the window to the drive to Hiroaki's and Natsuko's house. It's the same house they were living in when Takeru was born.

"T.K was born here." I say before I can stop myself.

"Really? You remember that?" Kai asks. I nod my head slowly.

"Hmm.." Is all he returns. We wait, and wait, and wait. This is why I like Kai. He doesn't have to fill every little silence with chatter. And even though I am mad at him, and I've made that very clear, I know he did it because it guarantees me to see my brother.

"Why do you do all this?" I ask him after we've been waiting nearly ten minutes.

"Do what?" He asks, genuinely curious.

"This. I mean, you're off duty, and you're still driving me around, and coming to take me place and stuff.. I know everyone thinks I'm a crazy murd-" Kai cuts me off. His voice his hard and big boy don't argue with me.

"First of all, you are not crazy. Second, you did what you had to in order keep someone you care about save. I do this because I am concerned about you and your brother. I want you two to end up together like you should be. Originally it was just curiosity. I'm not going to lie. But your brother grew on me. And even with your bad attitude, I like you, too." I don't know what to say, so I don't say anything. And then, finally, they come out of their house. And then we follow them to the house my brother is in. We pull up to a large house. Not huge, but bigger then anything I've ever lived in before. Well, except where I came from. But that wasn't a house. So it doesn't count. I take a deep breath before getting out of the car, and even from inside I can hear Takeru scream. As the little boy comes running out of the house, my mother gives me a smug grin, before kneeling down. But I know better then that. Takeru runs straight past her and leaps into my arms. Thankfully, this was the greeting I was hoping for, so I mange to catch the younger boy and yank him up into my arms. I cradle him against my chest as he buries his face in my shoulder. I can't help myself. I throw my 'parents' a quick glance, and almost laugh at the look on Natsuko's face. I don't know why I even doubted the smaller boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm working on the last chapter of Quarentine, but I got writers block. Decided this could use an update instead! Plus, quite a few people have become interested in this.**

**I actually looked up Kari and Tai's parents names on Google if they're wrong, eat Google not me. Also, the italics are Tai's SENT text messages, and then bold italics are Tai's RECEIVED messages. RRE! (Read, review, enjoy!)**

**PS: Sorry for the delay on this. I was really sick and ended up in the hospital for a few days.**

_Taichi, Friday_

Takeru clings to the older boys neck, and refuses to be put down. So the older blonde carries him. Kai leads everyone inside in time for my parents to join us. Since really, it's only my family meeting Yamato, it's not too hard to get introductions out of the way.

"Yamato, this is the Yagami's, Susumu, Yuuko, Hikari, and Taichi. Yagami's, this is-"

"Yama!" Takeru cuts Kai off.

"Yamato." Kai finishes. The older blonde gives us a hesitant smile.

"Hi," he says. His voice is soft. He sounds nervous. He should be. I still want to punch him in the face.

"Let's go sit down?" My dad suggests. To which everyone agrees. Takeru leaps out of Yamato's arms, and grabs his wrist, yanking the older boy forward. Yamato stumbles, catches himself, and allows the younger boy to lead him to what I assume is his favorite chair in the living room. I'm right. Yamato has been pinned under the younger blonde. Not that he seems to upset. We all sit down. I know what's going to happen, and so does Yamato, apparently, because he tries to shrink into the chair behind him. He nearly succeeds, too, since his clothes are so big on him.

"So, Yamato. How do you know Takeru..?" My mother starts. Takeru's mouth opens, but Yamato's hand covers it.

"We're brothers." He says. Although this question didn't actually need to be asked, or answered, she trying to break the ice.

"Are you coming camping with us?" Kari asks.

"Well...If that's okay, yeah..I guess." He doesn't seem to sure, and he shoots his parents a glance. They smile. He looks away in disgust, and I burst out laughing. Maybe he's not so bad, after all.

"Of course it's okay," My mom says, giving me a glare. I try to stop laughing, really I do. But it takes awhile. The blonde just keeps his blue eyes off me.

"Kai," he says, suddenly, interrupting the adults talking.

"Hmm?" Kai says, glancing at him.

"Maybe it's not a good idea." He mutters.

"Why not? I thought you want to spend time with Takeru."

"I do. But I refuse to wear the same outfit for three days with out washing it.."

"What happened to your clothes?" Kai asks, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"My..'brother' decided to cut them up." He says with half a shrug. Kai frowns.

"Don't worry about it, we'll buy some clothes for him." My mom says, and my dad nods in agreement. I'm getting bored, so I pull my phone out.

_Guess what? _I text my friends, Sora, Daisuke, and Ken. The only one to answer is Dai, though.

_**What's up?**_

_T.K's big brother is here. His name's Yamato._

_**Ah, the mysterious Yama has been discovered then?**_

_Yep! He's coming camping with us._

_**Is he pretty? **_I have to think about the question. I look up at the blonde, and find that he is, indeed very pretty.

_Yes, he is. _I text back, but my phone rings before it's finished sending. It's Daisuke.

"What could you possibly want?" I snap into the phone, surprising my parents. I get up and leave the room.

"There's a big party happening up at the same camping place you're going to! Mandy's going to be there, she's single. Her and Ryan broke up over some boy named Yamato." Daisuke chatters away happily, but I just can't believe Yamato had been with Mandy. Everyone knows Mandy. Everyone wants to be with Mandy. I don't know why, it's just the goal of every high school boy in Obedia. I finish my conversation with Daisuke, which is a lot of "No"s, and "I have to go"s. When I head back to find my family, they've moved outside, the older blonde is clutching a scrap book to his chest, and arguing with Kai over..something. I can't hear them, since they're by his truck. My parents and the Ishida's are arguing over who Yamato is going to be riding with. They settle on switching him half way through.

"How does that even make sense?" I ask my father, once we're in the mini-van. Yamato is dragged over my Takeru. He looks relieved when he finds out he's sitting with us.

"No idea, son." my dad says with half a shrug. With that, everyone gets in the mini-van, and we head to the campsite. With a pit stop, of course, to pick up more food, and buy the blonde something else to wear besides what he's got on. He changes immediately after my parents buy them for him, and ends up with pants that show his frame, but aren't skinny jeans, and a green t-shirt, with a black zip up sweater. The sleeves are pulled up to just below his elbow, showing off a simple black banded bracelet. I almost stare too long. I think he notices. After that, it's straight to the camp site. Kari tries to ask Yamato a bunch of personal questions(Where were you? How old are you? Why were you gone for so long? You know you're pretty, right?), but he manages to avoid them all in a not too obvious it hurts her feelings way. He's good at it.

"We never gave Yamato to his parents." I say, as the camp site sign comes into view.

"He didn't want to." My mother answers. The blonde doesn't even react, like we never even spoke. As we get closer, I notice two girls. They start waving. Mimi and Mandy. I look over to the blonde.

"Do you know Mandy?" I ask him.

"Uhm..Maybe?" he answers. Which really, isn't an answer, but I guess there's probably more then one Mandy in the world. My parents stop to talk to the girls.

"Hey, Mimi." My mom greets.

"Mr and Mrs. Yagami! It's nice to see you. Daisuke told me you were coming, so we thought we'd meet you here to see if we can steal Tai for awhile."

"Once we unpack I don't see why not. Hop in, we'll drive you to the campsite." My mom returns. The girls climb in, and take up the last two seats. Mandy sits in front of Yamato.

"Hi, Takeru!" She says to the younger blonde.

"Hi, Baby.." He looks away from her, and Yamato completely ignores her. I push it away as the girls start talking. The girls help us unpack and set up tents. It's starting to get dark by the time we're done.

"Do you want to come, too, Yamato?" Mimi asks, looking at the blonde, whose...watching a bug with Kari and Takeru.

"Not really." He says, without looking up.

"It'll be fun." I say.

"Go have your fun then." He returns. Mandy walks over to him, and grabs his hand.

"I shall return your brother later." She promises Takeru before dragging the blonde away. He doesn't fight her, so no one says anything. I say goodbye to my parents, and follow Mandy, Yamato, and Mimi. We walk for nearly ten minutes in silence. Then I can feel the music.

"That's loud." Yamato voices my thoughts.

"Yea, it's a party." Mandy answers him.

"How do you guys know each other?" Mimi asks.

"Foster care." Yamato says.

"I stole his virginity." Mandy says. the blonde glares at her.

"You mean you raped me." He says.

"I did not."

"Cause an eleven year totally wants to have sex with a fourteen year old."

"You loved it." She counters

"Yea," he agrees, which defeats the purpose of his argument. When we reach the party, I am immediately swept into the crowd, away from Yamato, which worries me briefly, but I let it go. If he knows Mandy, I guess he's okay. I drink, and I dance, and I flirt, although, if I'm honest the only person I'd have sex with here is Mandy, who, I've noticed has set her eyes on Yamato. She keeps herself attached to him all night, which sucks because I don't get a chance at her, or him. I'd like to talk to him. I'm starting to like him. I'm not entirely sure when it happens, but the blonde vanishes. Mandy doesn't. I walk over to the slightly older girl, who flashes me a smile.

"Hey, Taichi." She greets.

"Uhm, hey. Do you know where Yamato went?" I ask. She shrugs and points off to the bushes.

"He's having fun." She says simply. I wait with her, and watch the blonde resurface a few minutes later. The girls he's with can hardly walk, but he simply straightens his clothes out, before noticing us and coming over.

"Wow, Yamato." Mandy comments on the girl stumbling away.

"You told me to fuck her, so I fucked her.." He says softly. The look she gives him an annoyed look.

"You didn't have to do it so well." She mutters.

"Kay, I'm leaving. You do not control me." He snaps, before stomping off. I follow immediately, because the reason I had been looking for the blonde was so that we could go back.

* * *

_Yamato, Saturday_

I wake up with a headache. I remember being freezing before falling asleep, but I can assure you I'm warm now. It probably has something to do with the two bodies I'm squished between. One being my younger brother. The other being Taichi Yagami. His arm is draped across my chest in a non-possessive way, it's just to keep my warm. I shift a little bit to make myself more comfortable on the ground, and am extremely grateful to the two other boys that are around me. I stare up at the top of the tent, and listen to the birds. It's not exactly light out yet, but it's coming. Sometime after the sun rises, Takeru stirs, and sits up. I close my eyes, because I'm just not ready to deal with anyone, yet. Even my little brother. He leans down against my chest and nuzzles it before climbing out of the tent.

"Good morning, Takeru." Mrs. Yagami greets the boy. So someone is up.

"Hey, T.K!" Natsuko says, way too cheerfully.

"Uhm...Hi." My brother answers not entirely sure how to react. Everything falls silent again, and I just lay there. Then I remember that I skipped out on my meds last night. With a groan I slide out from under Taichi's arm, and pull the stupid little pill bottles outta my bag. There's three in total, one for anxiety, one for depression, and one to help me deal with anger. I shake out the pills, and but the bottles away. Just before I unzip the tent, I grab my scrap book, too. Hikari and I leave our tents at the same time.

"Morning!" Hikari greets everyone. The adults all simply return her "Morning," and T.K runs up to her and hugs her. I give her a small wave. I head over to the cooler, and grab some water. I take my pills all at the same time, then sit at the picnic table in the middle of the campsite. T.K jumps up beside me and wraps his arms around me. I return his hug with one arm.

"Hi, Yama!"

"Hello." I say softly. T.K nuzzles me again before jumping down and running over to play with Hikari. It gives me inspiration. I flip my book open, and begin drawing the younger kids. Nothing fancy, just a quick sketch. Just as I'm adding the finished details, a voice scares me, and I jump.

"Holy crap. That's awesome." Taichi says from behind me. I spin around and give him a weak glare of scaring me.

"Sorry." He says with a grin.

"What's awesome?" T.K asks, looking at us. All eyes are on me. It makes me want to run and hide.

"Your brother drew you and Kari!" Taichi says.

"Really!? I wanna see!" T.K shouts. I flip the book, and lift it, so my brother and Taichi's sister can look.

"Whoa.." Hikari says quietly. I put my book back down, and I feel Taichi's fingers at my throat. He moves my shirt up, and I realize he must be covering a mark left on my neck probably from Babydoll. Taichi sits beside me.

"Can I look?" He asks. I know he's indicating my book. If it was any of my others, I'd say no. But this one is new, and there's nothing meant to be hidden in it, so I slide it over to him. He flips through the seven or eight pages that are filled in silence. I'm used to compliments on my sketches. That, and my musical ability, which, now that I think about it, is one thing I can actually thank my parents for. I had been eight when they put me in foster care, Takeru just barely born. They had given us up, because they "Couldn't keep us." They were young. Or something. The courts took us away, and our lives went to hell. However, before Takeru was born, before they started fighting, they had showered me. Well, I think my grandparents had. Anything I had wanted, I had gotten. Guitar and piano lessons included in that list. Once my foster 'father' had found that out, he'd make me perform, so I only got better.

"These are amazing." Taichi says before giving me back my book. I shrug absently.

"I guess. Thanks." I have to add the last part. Although I do get compliments on my sketches, I don't normally acknowledge them, but I'm not stupid. I know I have to be friends with Taichi and Hikari in order to continue seeing my brother. Speaking of brothers, Takeru jumps up next to me, with a little red box of cereal with a bird on it.

"Try this, Yama!" he says, putting one of the circular things to my lips. I take it from him, and it hurts my tooth. My hand shoots up to cup my cheek. T.K's eyes go wide, and I swear tears jump to them.

"I'm okay." I promise him.

"But I hurt you!" He whines.

"No, you're food hurt me. I have a cavity." I tell him. He pouts at me.

"They're yummy though." I smile at him. A real smile, not the stupid fake one everyone else gets. He smiles back, although it's not as happy as it should be. Taichi's mom pounces on me, almost. She asks me a million times if I'm okay, which I have to reassure I am. Clearly my parents don't know how to be parents, because they don't even ask what's wrong. I skip breakfast, 'because of my tooth', but really it's because I'm not hungry. Taichi eats like a pig. It almost actually makes me sick. How one person could put that much food in his system is beyond me.

"Yama." Takeru's voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I answer my younger brother.

"Kari and I want to go swimming. She says there's a beach, will you come with us?" I don't know why he's asking, because I'm sure he knows as well as I do that I'm only here for him.

"I'm not going in the water. It's too cold." T.K pokes my stomach.

"You needta put some meat on you. Then you won't be cold all the time." Taichi bursts out laughing at my side, and even I giggle.

"I do, do I?"

"Mhm! So, you're gonna come, right?" I nod my head at my brother.

"We can all go," Mrs. Yagami says. She's overly peppy. It actually kinda annoys me. She's a nice lady and all, but..she's just too happy.

Within half an hour, T.K, Kari, and Taichi and the adults are dressed and ready to go. I bring my book, since by the looks of it I will be sitting alone. Not that I care. I'm glad Takeru's family is good to him. I'm happy they're being good to me, for now. But will they still let me see my brother when they find out I killed someone? I doubt it. That's what Kai and I had been arguing about yesterday. He wanted to tell them. I begged him to wait until after the camping trip, so I could at least spend these three days with Takeru before I never got to see him again. Well, it would only be ten years, once he's an adult no one can stop him, but two years was way more then enough. How would I handle ten? The thought of tomorrow fucking terrifies me. What am I going to do if they tell me I can't see T.K again?


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I know I should be writing Give In to Me right now, but I had to write this out, instead. Sue me, k? I got the idea, and had to finish it. And no, the days of the week aren't always going to be there. It's just for the camping trip. So, this chapter is only in Taichi's point of view, reason being, I want Taichi to describe Yamato's birthday party. I own Sora's dress, and Mandy's dress. The only difference is my version of Sora's dress is black, and her's is blue. Also, the song in the car is Fireflies, by Owl City and the other song is A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold. You should listen to it.**

* * *

_Taichi, Saturday_

"We should go sit with Yamato." I say to the two younger kids who are waist deep in water with me. Takeru turns to look at his brother, who sits alone, under a picnic bench in the shade. Right now his blue eyes are on us, but for the better part of the entire day, his eyes had been down, scribbling in his book. I see immediately the younger blonde is all for it. Kari debates for a few seconds before agreeing.

My mother had been smart, and packed a lunch, knowing we'd be here all day. It's late afternoon now, I'm guessing around three or four. We pad across the sand, and approach the lone blonde, who hands us towels.

"Thanks." Kari and I say at the same time. He simply nods. I peak over his shoulder at his sketch book, and find that the simple sketch of the two kids this morning has become an actual drawing. I stare at in silence for a few minutes. It's just..wow. The sound of skin hitting skin makes me jump.

"You fucking bitch!" My eyes snap up to the angry voice, and again, skin on skin. Only this time I see what makes the sound. Natsuko hits Hiroaki again. My eyes widen, and more angry insults come from both their mouths. Kari let's out a soft whine, and I can hear the sob escape her. Then, Yamato moves. He grabs Kari, and yanks her up into his arms, cradling her against his side the way a mother would their child. His fingers are cool on my wrist as he pulls me.

"Tai, come on." He says softly. I comply. What else I can do? I'm in shock. I hear the sound of Yamato's sketch book closing, but something tells me it's not Yamato doing it. I hear soft footsteps behind me, but focus on the blonde in front. Another sob comes from my sister.

"Shh, it's okay." Yamato tries to soothe her.

"W-why a-are they f-fighting?" She chokes out, tears streaking her face.

"Because they're adults and they're dumb." He says.

"M-my p-parent d-don't e-ever fight." She mumbles.

"Well, you're pretty lucky! What's your favorite color?"

"P-pink."

"Animal?"

"C-cat."

"When's your birthday?"

"N-next w-week." I realize that the blonde is trying to distract her, and it's working. Her sobs are coming to a stop.

"Really? Mine's the week after."

"Yea? How old are you going to be?" She asks, excited. It seems like the fight is out of her mind, for now.

"Sixteen." The fact that the beautiful blonde is only fifteen makes me stop. Yamato's fingers are still attached to my wrist, so when I stop, I pull him to a stop, too. He stumbles, and nearly falls, but not once did it look like Kari would get hurt. He shifted her so that if he did fall, she'd land on his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Takeru's voice floats from behind me.

"You're only fifteen?"I mumble.

"Almost sixteen." The older blonde says, the smallest of pouts forming on his lips. Okay, so he's not that much younger than I am. I'm only sixteen myself, but I will be seventeen in three months. However, the fact that he had sex with someone, while sober, as far as I know, makes him way more mature than I am. Girls make me nervous. Insanely so. I'm not a virgin. I just need to be drunk to get the courage to try and get into someones pants.

"Come on, Tai.." Kari mumbles, clinging to Yamato's neck. Yamato releases me, and keeps walking back to our camp site. I follow him. Takeru follows me. Back at the campsite, Kari starts crying again when Yamato puts her down. He frowns at her, then kneels down.

"I need you to do me a big favor, k?" he says. She nods.

"I want you to go into yours and T.K's tent, and get your sleeping bags, and bring them to mine and Taichi's tent." Kari nods again, before going to do as asked. Takeru stands beside his brother, still holding his brothers books in his arms tightly. He looks like he wants to cry, too.

"What time is it, do you think?" Yamato asks.

"Probably..four?" I say. He glances at Kari, whose struggling with the sleeping bags, which I think he did on purpose, then to Takeru whose looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Hungry?" They both shake their heads. He stands still, debating what to do, before going over to the food, and grabbing a few things we can easily munch on through out the night, and some water, and after some whining on both mine and Takeru's part, juice as well. Then we head to the tent, and retreat for the night. We talk for a little while, but Takeru and Kari fall asleep pretty early. As we are both big brothers, we just know that our siblings want to be with us in silence. Kari's tired from crying. Takeru's with his brother for the first time in two years. That's a big deal. Yamato falls silent, and in the last of the light, he looks fucking gorgeous. His eyes are down, and he's lost in thought.

I hear the zipper open, and force myself up to see whose leaving the tent. Yamato. I place my head back down, and almost drift off when I hear his voice. It's low, and I'd be scared if it was directed at me.

"You had no right to do that, today."

"And you have no righ-" His mother snaps.

"Lower your voice! And no right to what? Tell you how to behave? Clearly, I do, because you don't know how to act like adults."

"Apparently you don't have such a good temper yourself." His father.

"I didn't hit anyone, did I? Besides, not everyone grew up in a fucking castle like Taichi and Hikari, did they? No. But you'd know all about that, because every mother gives their child up at eight, after arguing for days over whether or not to give up the younger son, too, right? Fuck you both." He spits. Then he climbs back into the tent. My heart breaks for the blonde. I don't think I was meant to hear any of that. However, I don't want to pretend I didn't, either. The blonde wipes his head with his hand and sighs.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly. He jumps and looks up at me.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." He says looking away again. I lay down and roll over to do what the blonde asks, but find that I can't fall asleep. I listen to the soft rustle as he lays back down in his own sleeping bag. Then as his breathing becomes slower and deeper as he drifts off. I wonder what it feels like to know your parents don't want you.. I know I fall asleep eventually, I just don't remember when.

* * *

_Taichi, Sunday_

I wake up alone. I can hear the movement, and repacking of stuff. I climb out of the tent, and find my father and sister packing up the last of Kari's and T.K's tent. Takeru is sitting at the table eating. And away from everyone else, my mother is talking to Yamato. I notice then that the Ishida's are gone. Their stuff and car, and everything. I wonder if they left this morning, or last night. I get out of the tent, and go to sit beside Takeru, eyes still on Yamato.

"When did your parents leave?" I ask him.

"This morning. They got mad because Kari, me and Yamato wouldn't talk to them. We pretended they weren't here." The little boy says through bites of his breakfast. Yamato nods his head at my mom, and says something, which causes her to hug him. He pats her back awkwardly, and glances towards us. He smiles.

"Morning Taichi!" He calls. I wave back, and my mother releases him. He comes over to us, and sits on the other side of the bench. The older blonde watches his brother eat in silence.

"What did my mom want?" I ask after a few minutes. He shrugs.

"To thank me for my 'quick thinking' yesterday with Kari." Yea, that's something my mom would thank the boy for. I nod my head.

"You did good. I wouldn't have known what to do..." I admit. Yamato doesn't say anything. Those gorgeous blue eyes are down, distracted by something other than me. Takeru finishes eating and gets up to help with the last of the packing. I watch. Eventually, Yamato gets up to help, too, but I think he does it just for something to do. By the time everything's done, it's three. Which means we won't be getting home until well after dinner. My mom calls Kai for Yamato, who refuses to talk to him about the incident with his parents. Takeru and Kari both willingly tell the police officer everything, though. We leave the campsite at three-thirty. And are stopped almost immediately in traffic. We move slowly. So slowly, that within an hour, the younger kids start fighting. I see Takeru's hand move, then Yamato has his arm, and he pushes it back into his brothers stomach roughly.

"Don't hit." He snaps. Takeru gives him half a glare, but doesn't raise his hand again. Kari stuck her tongue out at him, then they start fighting again. After about ten minutes of this, I groan.

"Mom! Can we listen to music, or something?" I ask, annoyed with the kids for fighting over something as stupid as a bird.

"Why are we going so slow?" Yamato asks. Which, you know, kinda sounds rude, but the way he says it just makes him sound curious.

"I think there's an accident.." My father explains, then turns the radio on. It makes the fighting from the two younger kids in front of us less annoying, since I can't hear them anymore.

"I can get more points than you." Kari suddenly says, starting their normal car game.

"No you can't!" T.K yells. Then they both start singing the song with the radio.

"What're they getting points for..?" Yamato asks me softly, tilting his head to listen to his brother sing. Sing badly, but sing.

"Uhm..well, they both sing, and we vote for who sung it best.." I explain.

"Oh. Just they play?"

"Well, technically anyone in the car can play." Yamato nods, still listening to the younger kids.

"They suck." He says quietly after a few minutes.

"They try." I say, when Kari looks at me, although I do agree. Yamato taps his brothers shoulder, stopping him in the middle of a word.

"You do know that if you took a few deep breaths, and stopped being angry, you'd sound better, right?" Takeru raises an eyebrow at his brother.

"You sing." Now Yamato raises an eyebrow. Then he shakes his head.

"Please, Yama!" At first I think he's going to say no again.

"I will sing one song for you. You can pick it. One and one only, but if you start fighting again, I'll never sing for you again." He threatens his brother. Takeru agrees without a second thought. Now it's just a matter of waiting for the song of Takeru's pick to come on. I'm excited to hear the blonde boy sing. While we're waiting for Takeru's song, we pass the accident, and the ride speeds up.

"This one!" Takeru shouts as the song on radio sings. It's Fireflies. Which is Kari's favorite. The blonde doesn't acknowledge his brother, but when the vocals start, so does Yamato. His voice drowns out the artists, and fills the car. I'm shocked into silence. And my mom turns in her seat to stare at the blonde, with wide eyes. Kari stares, too, with her mouth open. The blonde keeps his eyes glued to the window, but I can see the blush on his cheeks, which affects his voice in no way at all. It's perfect. Better than the originally, I think anyways. Takeru has a huge smile, even though he can't see his brother, because Yamato's behind him. The blonde boy takes a deep breath at the end of the song. The next song comes on, and it's got the same boy in it. The blonde chews on his lip, but then sings this one, too. Kari sings with him though, since there's a girl in it. Takeru starts singing, too. Even my mom sings with him. I feel those blue eyes on me. I grin at the blonde, who flushes pink again. So we end up singing every song after that. After another three or so songs, my mom turns the radio down. We're pulling into our driveway. The headlights illuminate Kai's truck. Yamato sighs.

"Momma, Yama doesn't have to go, does he?" Takeru asks. Then his hand snaps over his mouth. I look to the older blonde, whose eyes are wide with shock, but he doesn't say anything.

"Well, yes. He has to go home. And you have school tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be back soon, though." My mom tells T.K, who pouts, but doesn't fight it. We park the car, and get out.

A few hours later, after Yamato and Kai ate dinner with us, Kari, Takeru and I are all getting ready for bed. I'm in the living room with my parents, being older, I'm allowed to stay up later, obviously. Kari comes running into the living room, and climbs into Yamato's lap. She wraps her arms around her neck. Which shocks me. Kari doesn't like any body she hasn't known for forever. She still doesn't even trust Daisuke or Ken. Who come over all the time.

"You're going to come back soon, right?" She asks him sweetly.

"I hope so." He answers her. There's no promise he will be, but no flat-out no he won't be, either. I can tell that even Kari knows it all depends on our parents opinion.

"I hope so, too." She says, before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hug, which he returns. Then she hops out of his lap.

"Good night Yama. Good night mommy, daddy and Tai. I love you!" She says, before racing out of the room as fast as she had come in. Yamato shifts uncomfortably, then he's attacked my a second body.

"Night Yama." T.K whispers against his brother's neck.

"Good night, Takeru." Yamato answers back. There is no 'see you soon' or anything between the brothers. As Takeru leaves, he looks back at Yamato, and they hold each others gaze for a while. Then Takeru's eyes widen, and tears jump to them. A whole conversation without words. Then Takeru turns around and walks away. I'm so confused. When Yamato doesn't follow his brother, I do. I excuse myself with a simple good night to my family and Yamato and Kai, then I head straight to the little blonde's room. He's crying into his pillow.

"T.K, what's wrong?" I ask. I sit on his bed, and the boy moves to cling to my waist.

"I'm not going to see Yama for a long time again." He whispers.

"Of course you will. Why wouldn't you see him?" I ask, really confused now.

"You'll s-see." He says, sobbing half way through his sentence. Then, my mom yells.

"What do you mean!?" Then there's silence, two minutes later, a car door slams shut. Kai's truck turns on, and they leave. Takeru's sobs start again. I sleep in his bedroom, and at some point, Kari joins us, and all three of us sleep in Takeru's room.

I don't see or hear from Yamato or Kai that week. Takeru doesn't ask, but Kari begs to see the blonde boy. I would like to see him, too, but I don't say anything. My parents refuse. I don't know what happened on Sunday, and I know I'd get in trouble if I asked. Kari's birthday comes and goes, and we give her a party. When she's supposed to be blowing out candles, she bursts into tears, because she wants Yamato to be there. She's taking it harder than Takeru is. I do notice that the young blonde has disappeared after that, but I figured he just wants time alone.

I guess it all starts the Tuesday after Kari's birthday, but nothing really happens until Wednesday. Tuesday, the pictures are handed out around the school. Three pictures, of three different girls. Two I recognize since I've known them forever, and the other...well, you just know it's her. Mimi's dress is pink. It's held up by a single strap around her neck, and just barely covers her boobs. It reaches around her back, and flows down into a single length. It ends at her thighs. There's sparkles on it. It shows her body, just the way she likes it. Sora's is a baby blue. It's got two shoulder straps, and covers her back, and her chest, although there is still cleavage. Some of the dress ends at knee-length, where other parts of it end at her lower thigh. There are metal rings attached to the front, where a piece of lace is threaded through and tied into a ribbon near her waist, pulling the dress slightly tighter to her frame. Mandy's dress is purple and black. It has a neck strap. The top lining of the dress is black, and has the m shape, then it flows down to her middle thighs, where lacy netted stuff sticks out slightly. I think it's supposed to be there. Either way, all three look amazing. Oh, they all have make up on to look like their dead. All three of them have 'holes' where their hearts should be, and slices and cuts all over their chests, legs and arms. Dark make up on their eyes, and paler skin then normal.

Wednesday marks day one of the voting. Mimi sits at a table, and students point out there favorite of the three girls, and Mimi marks down their vote. I don't think most people even know who they are. They just vote. From what I see Wednesday, Mandy is winning. On Thursday, Sora is, by Friday, Mandy is again. And Mimi's in second place. During last period on Friday, when given some free time, I move over to Mimi.

"Hey, Taichi." She greets me.

"Hey. What's with the pictures?" I ask my friend.

"Oh. No one's told you yet?" I shake my head.

"Sora, Mandy and I are throwing Yamato a birthday party at my house tonight. Mandy decided to theme it as one of his favorite songs. So, we're holding a competition to see who gets to be his wife for the night."

"Oh." I answer, slightly confused. How was I not invited to this?

"You're going to come, right? I can't believe no one told you yet! I'm sorry Taichi, I thought you'd be one of the first people he'd invite.." Mimi says softly.

"I haven't seen Yamato since our camping trip."

"Oh! Well, that's why! You will come, right? If you come to my house after school I'll even help you get your outfit ready, okay? I have to do Yamato's still, too."

"I'll call my mom and ask her after class, but I don't see why I shouldn't be able to."

"Awesome!" She gives me one of her winning smiles, and I slide back over to my desk, to finish whatever I can. When the bell rings, I pull my phone out before I'm even out of class to call my mom. The conversations quick and easy and I'm allowed to go to Mimi's for the night. Mimi is ecstatic. She gushes about her party plans to me, which I don't really listen to. Sora meets us at her locker, who is also happy I'm going to be there. As we leave the school, we're greeted my Yamato and Mandy.

"Hey, Yamato. Mandy." I greet when I see them. Mandy hardly glances at me, but Yamato looks up and gives me a smile, then looks away. His eyes look...funny.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"He's high." Mandy says. Mimi and Sora laugh it off. High? What? Why is he high already. The blonde gives me another smile. An award-winning 'don't worry about it' smile, so I don't. We all together walk to Mimi's house, and true to her word, she makes my costume with Sora's help, and Yamato's, with Mandy's help. My costume is simple. Black jeans and a blue t-shirt with a few rips and tears. Yamato always wears black jeans, only they're untouched. His shirt is a white button up one, with the sleeves rolled up. There's rips on his shirt, and his heart is also 'missing' to go with the girls, I guess. He has dark make up on his eyes, to make him look dead, too. He looks amazing. Mandy gives me a dirty look when she notices me staring at Yamato. Yamato catches it to, and laughs.

"What's so funny?" Sora asks. Yamato just shakes his head. We all eat at Mimi's. Her parents are gone for the weekend, so she has her huge ass house to herself. People start showing up by six. They bring...everything. From alcohol to food. Mimi just lets them keep coming. The musics turned on, and things get under way. I drink. A lot. I mean..why not. It's free. Yamato doesn't drink anything, which is probably good, if he's high. The blonde's being shifted between the three girls. He doesn't seem to mind, although Mandy looks pretty put out whenever she's not with Yamato. All three girls are in their dresses from the school pictures. They all look amazing. Then, a song comes on, and Yamato leaves Sora to find Mandy.

_Before the story begins, is it such a sin,_

_For me to take what's mine, until the end of time_

_We were more than friends, before the story ends,_

_And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design_

_Our love had been so strong for far too long,_

_I was weak with fear that something would go wrong,_

_Before the possibilities came true,_

_I took all possibility from you_

They dance around the room, Mandy throwing Yamato around with more force then necessary.

_Almost laughed myself to tears,_

_Conjuring her deepest fears_

Yamato jumps onto Mandy suddenly, 'knocking' her over, and he 'rips her heart out' with the music.

_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,_

_I can't believe it,_

_Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,_

_Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it_

Everyone cheers the 'eat it' part with Yamato. The room pumps their fist in the air as they chant. Yamato helps Mandy up, and they continue acting out the song.

_She was never this good in bed even when she was sleeping_

_Now she's just so perfect I've never been quite so fucking deep in_

_It goes on and on and on,_

_I can keep you looking young and preserved forever,_

_With a fountain spray on your youth whenever_

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_And I know, I know it's not your time_

_But bye, bye_

_And a word to the wise when the fire dies_

_You think it's over but it's just begun_

_But baby don't cry_

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_

_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime,_

_We fell apart, let's make a new start_

_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah_

_But baby don't cry_

They're surprisingly good, like they rehearsed it or something. I notice Yamato mouthing the words to the song to himself, and Mandy joins in a second later.

_Now possibilities I'd never considered,_

_Are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,_

_Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,_

_To repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved_

_Smiling right from ear to ear_

_Almost laughed herself to tears_

Things are reversed now, and Mandy pins Yamato, and eats his heart.

_Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times_

_I can't believe it_

_Ripped his heart out right before his eyes_

_Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it_

Again, they chant and cheer, this time with Mandy.

_Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways_

_I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave_

_I gotta make up for what I've done_

_'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven_

_While you burned in hell, no peace forever_

People gather around to watch them. Who knew? Mimi looks kind of jealous that Mandy has stolen the spot light from her, but I guess since she did win, it's her right.

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_And I know, I know it's not your time_

_But bye, bye_

_And a word to the wise when the fire dies_

_You think it's over but it's just begun_

_But baby don't cry_

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_

_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime,_

_We fell apart, let's make a new start_

_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah_

_But baby don't cry_

They stop suddenly, and Mandy looks at up at him, because her head is bowed.

_"I will suffer for so long" _Yamato speaks first, but then Mandy almost cuts him off. They're repeating the words in the song perfectly, Mandy obviously the female voice, that always seems be trying to cut the blonde off.

_"What will you do, not long enough"_

_"To make it up to you"_

_"I pray to God that you do"_

_"I'll do whatever you want me to do"_

_"Well then I'll grant you one chance"_

_"And if it's not enough"_

_"If it's not enough, If it's not enough"_

_"If it's not enough"_

_"Not enough"_

_"Try again"_

_"Try again"_

_"And again"_

_"And again"_

_"Over and over again"_

They fall silent for a minute.

_We're coming back, coming back_

_We'll live forever, live forever_

_Let's have wedding, have a wedding_

_Let's start the killing, start the killing_

They join hands, and repeat the words again, with the song.

_"Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"_

_"Yes, I do"_ Mandy agrees first.

_"Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"_

_"I do"_ Yamato goes second.

_"I now pronounce you..."_

_" 'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_And I know, I know it's not your time_

_But bye, bye_

_And a word to the wise when the fire dies_

_You think it's over but it's just begun_

_But baby don't cry"_

Mandy sings with the music, but Yamato takes over the last bit on his own. His voice sounds better than the artists themselves, and I know I'm not the only one staring at the blonde boy. I'd forgotten about his voice talent.

_"You had my heart, at least for the most part_

_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime,_

_We fell apart, let's make a new start_

_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah_

_But baby don't cry"_

Then the room explodes in applause for them. Yamato's eyes search the room and land on me. He grins at me, which earns a huff from Mandy. I grin back at the blonde and watch as Mandy laces her fingers with Yamato, tugging him gently in the opposite direction. He goes with her, and I don't see him until I'm puking my guts out in Mimi's bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I've had a surprisingly large amount of interest in this lately, so here's another chapter. Also, sorry for the long wait. I've been fixing up some of my other stories :D**

Read&Review~!

_Yamato_

After dancing with Mandy to my song, we had retreated as far away from Taichi as Mandy could get me. I didn't say anything, because, if I'm honest, as much as I fucking hate her, I love her, too. My life is confusing as shit. We're outside, Mandy still drinking, and me trying to not cave in and drink, when we're approached by two boys. One reminds me of Taichi, the other has chin length blue hair, and blue eyes that have nothing on mine.

"You must be 'Yama'." The Taichi look alike tells me. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Yamato." I say, coolly.

"I know your brother. He's fucking cool."

"Oh, you're Takeru's brother?" The other boy asks.

"Yea, I am. And thanks, I know he is. He got it from me." I respond, bored of the two boys. Mandy laughs. A real laugh and she wraps her arms around me neck.

"Taichi's friends. Daisuke and Ken." She says against my cheek.

"Good for them, get off of me." I whine, pushing the girl away. Maybe the drugs are starting to wear off. Mandy lets me go, making a whole show out of it. She's a pissy drunk, apparently. She storms away.

"You totally just ruined your chances of getting laid." I glare at the Taichi look a like.

"Do you really want to know how many times I've fucked her? I don't care if I get laid." I snap. My birthday, and I'm being bugged. Ugh. I walk away from the boys, and Realize just how late it is. People are starting to pass out, and leave, and..yea. I look for Sora, Mimi or Taichi. I can't find any of them. When I ask though, I'm informed Taichi is in Mimi's bathroom, puking. I head to the girls bedroom, and I hear Taichi before I see him. That gross noise people make before stuff comes out of them sounds from the bathroom. It makes my stomach turn. I approach the boy anyway.

"Taichi?" I ask, after he empty's his stomach into the toilet.

"Mm?" he asks, without looking up.

"Do you want..water, or something?" I ask. I'm not entirely sure how to deal with this situation, because I've never had to before. The brunette nods, and I go to find a cup to give him water with. When I come back, Mimi's made it to her room with Sora, and they're asleep on the bed. I hand Taichi the cup, which he thanks me for, then seems to realize who I am. He gives me a shy smile. Then his insides come out again. Ick. I turn away, to stop myself from copying the brunette. I wait until he's done before I allow myself to walk into the bathroom and rub his back. He doesn't get sick again. I help him over to the air mattress that had been set up for Mandy, but she's not here, so I push Taichi onto it. He doesn't fight me. He does, however, pull me down, and snuggle into me. He smells like sweat, and alcohol, and puke. I've had worse on me though, so I allow the brunette to rest there. He sighs softly, and I frown. How the fuck did I become a pillow? Why am I letting him use me as pillow? Mandy enters the room, and there's enough room for her with us, so she curls up against my other side. She smells much the same as Taichi. I force myself to relax, and after who knows how long, I fall asleep.

I am the last to wake up. Sora, Mimi and Mandy are all sitting on the bed together, talking softly. Taichi is not in my eye sight. I notice immediately that I am no longer in the shirt I was wearing last night. In it's place, a sweater is on me, nothing underneath. It's the pull over kind, though, so I guess it's alright. When I move, Mandy smiles.

"Taichi puked on you, so I had to change your shirt." She says quietly. I hear Taichi groan from the direction of the bathroom.

"Are you sure you didn't puke on me? 'Cause you were pretty mad." I say. She shakes her head, pain crossing her eyes briefly. Yea, I'm sober now, and looking at her makes me angry.

"Happy birthday." She says. Sora, Mimi, and even Taichi repeat the words, as he comes out of the bathroom. Sheepish grin on his face.

"Thanks, I guess.." I mutter.

"So, birthday boy. What do you want to do?" Mimi asks.

"Well..I want to shower." My stomach rumbles.

"And eat, maybe.." I say quietly.

"Go shower!" Mimi indicates her bathroom. I get up, and grab my backpack on the way. I close, and lock the door behind me. I can hear them talking about me, but I ignore them, and turn the water on for the shower. The waters extremely hot. Almost hot enough to burn me. I have a quick shower since it's mostly to get Taichi's smell off of me. I get out, dress in clean clothes, and leave the bathroom. I sit back on the air mattress, next to Taichi whose staring at the ceiling. Sora walks over to me, and runs her fingers through my bangs, styling them for me. I was going to do it, just, later. However, being tired, and lazy, I allow her to do it.

"We're gonna go eat at my favorite cafe, okay, Yamato?" I nod my head at Mimi. I don't care were we eat. I'm not even that hungry anymore. We walk. Walking doesn't bother me. It never has. Why should it? I listen to the three girls chatter, whilst Taichi and I stay silent. The brunette has a bad hang over. I'm just..me. It's not really a cafe. It's restaurant, but whatever. Mimi's paying for me. We sit down at a table for six, even though there's only five of us, and order our food, and wait. The girls still talk in their stupid girl language. I ignore them. Finally, after waiting what seems like forever, like it always does when you're waiting for food, we get said food. A set of hands place something metal on the table beside me. I know what they are. I ignore it.

"Officer?" The three girls say.

"Kai?" Taichi asks, confused. I knew who it was. I look up at Kai, food still in my mouth.

"What?" I ask, annoyed.

"Happy birthday. Don't make me read you your rights."

"I know my rights." I say, turning back to my food.

"Yamato." He says.

"I'll go easy if you let me finish eating." Kai sits down in the empty chair without a word. Taichi begins eating which makes the three girls do so as well. Mimi gives me a funny look.

"What am I being arrested for, anyway?" I asked, mildly curious.

"Assault. With a weapon."

"What weapon?" Of course this scares me. Again? I haven't assaulted anyone. Especially not with a weapon.

"Broken piece of glass." Kai says. He doesn't believe it, either. I show him my uncut palms, he nods.

"I know you didn't do it, Yamato. But rules are rules." I frown. Kai reattaches the handcuffs to his belt. I only manage to eat half my food before pushing it towards Taichi, who I know will eat it.

"Thank you for the party, and breakfast. I have to go prove my innocence." I say to the table as I get up.

"Yama, are you okay?" Mandy asks softly.

"I'm fine." I say a bit too snappish, probably, but whatever. I follow Kai to his cruiser, and get in the front seat. And yes, it does make me nervous.

* * *

_Taichi_

Watching Yamato leave in the police cruiser with Kai is kinda weird. He didn't even flinch. He knew he didn't do anything, and that had been enough for him.

"He didn't even look worried." Sora says softly.

"He must be.." Mandy says, eyes still where Yamato had just been. I shrug.

"He's kinda strange. It wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't worried. He knew he didn't do it." I say.

"Hmm." Mimi says, with food in her mouth. It's kinda shaken us all, I guess. I wonder when I'll see the blonde again. Last time it had been almost two weeks. We finish eating, and I eat the rest of Yamato's, and then we separate, all to our own houses. As I walk into the door, I'm tackled by a flash of blonde. I nearly fall back threw the door.

"Hey, Takeru." I say, confused.

"Hey, Taichi." He says, then pulls me down so that he can whisper into my ear.

"Where you with Yama?" I debate on what I should say, but decide to just tell him the truth. I nod.

"Was he happy?"

"He seemed happy." I say. Takeru smiles.

"He's sixteen." He sings, before walking away. I shake my head as I kick my shoes off. I walk into the kitchen, and my mom's there, with Kai.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Yamato?" I ask. Kai and my mother look up at me.

"He's busy right now."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Kai says, ending the conversation. I head to the fridge, and find nothing interesting in there. I close the fridge, and head to my room. Kari and T.K are in there, playing games on my laptop.

"Are you supposed to be in here?" I ask, not really even mad.

"Nope." They say, together, but neither of them move. I sit on my bed, and watch them play. Kari's pretty good at it, now. When she finishes, she shuts my computer down, and hops up beside me.

"Read me Harry Potter, Taichi." She demands.

"That's not how you ask! You gotta say please." T.K says from his spot in the chair by my desk.

"Please." Kari adds, rolling her eyes. I agree, much to Kari's delight. I haven't really been spending as much time with her as I should be. I spend all of Sunday with my sibling and Takeru.

Monday morning, as I walk into school, yawning, I notice blonde hair. Familiar blonde hair. Standing outside the guidance counselors office, is..Yamato. He leans against the wall, Eyes half closed. He looks tired. I stop in front of him.

"Hi." he says, a cocky grin spreading across his face.

"Hi.." I answer, confused as to why he's here. And then his parents appear.

"Oh, Taichi, hi!" The guidance counselors says as she sees me.

"Hello." I answer the lady whose name I can never quite remember.

"Would you like to do me a favor?" I watch as Yamato's mom fusses over his clothes, which he repeatedly pushes her hands away.

"Err. Sure?"

"This is Yamato. He's starting here a-"

"Oh. Sure. Come on, Yamato." I take the papers she was holding out of her hand, and give them to Yamato, after peeking at them, of course we have all the same classes together. Why wouldn't we? The blonde and I walk away together, no good-byes to any of the adults standing behind us. I take the blonde to his locker first, and he shoves his bag in to it, and then I try and show him around the school, but he seems more interested in his hands.

"Are you even listening to me?" I ask, standing outside our math class.

"Not really." he admits honestly. I frown.

"You know I can't lead you around all the time, right?"

"I'll figure it out," He says, still eyeing his hands.

"Yamato." He looks at me.

"What?"

"Are you high?"

"Yeah." he says, smile gracing his lips momentarily. I sigh.

"You're going to get in trouble." He shrugs. The bell above us rings. He looks at me, and I sigh, again. I walk into the math class, and he follows me. I sit at my desk, Yamato stands next to it.

"You're early, Taichi. You must be Yamato Ishida. Take a seat with Taichi." The teacher says as he sweeps into the room. Yamato does as he's told. I say nothing.

"So, you live with your parents?" I ask, as we wait for the second bell. Kids starting coming into the classroom, they whisper about Yamato and give him strange looks. It's probably his hair color.

"Yeah. It sucks." He says, watching the other kids watch him.

"How's Takeru?" He asks, suddenly.

"He's alright. He tackled me after I got home from your party."

"Ha." the blonde says. It's not a real laugh, he had just spoken the word. The other bell goes then, and class begins. Yamato follows me around like a puppy, which is alright, I guess. he does not sit with me, at lunch though. After school, I get a text from my mom, saying she's coming to pick me up. I go to the usual spot she picks me up, and find the blonde waiting, too. He sighs.

"What's the matter?" I ask, as I come up behind him. He hardly even moves.

"I think my mom forgot about me." He says honestly. I look up to see my mom coming down the street. Yamato notices, too. I can see his eyes move, like he's going to run for it, but then my mom is already here. He stays still. I climb into the front seat, and before my mom can drive away, without a word to the blonde, Takeru and Kari jump out of the back.

"Yamato!" They yell at the same time, basically tackling the poor boy.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Yamato asks. Takeru begs him to pick him up, and Yamato does so.

"Happy late birthday." T.K says.

"Yea. Happy late birthday!" Kari repeats.

"Thank you! But I see my ride, so you guys should go get back in the car before you get in trouble." Yamato says, putting his brother down. Kari and T.K do as he's asked, although neither really want to. There's no cars coming, so Yamato said it simply to get them back in the car. I wonder why. I wave to the blonde as my mom pulls away from the school side walk. She seems angry. She's giving off angry vibes. I decide I won't piss her off today.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, guys, as per normal, I have a choice for you readers. I have two not so nice chapters planned out, and I want you to pick which I should use. They advance Yamato and Taichi's realtionship, either way, so, your choices are:**

**A: Rape**  
**B: Kidnapping**  
**C: Both**

**I'll let the voting continue for a chapter or two, and keep tabs.**

_Yamato_

Even though my parents forgot about me, and I had to walk home, they at least left the door unlocked. Thank God. I seriously don't know what the hell I would've done if they hadn't, since the rain started within five minutes of my walk. I stand just inside my front door, dripping. I scowl at the ground, wishing, for once, that I wasn't invisable. I sit down, and the cold water on the floor soaks into my already soaking clothes. I yank of my shoes and socks, leaving them by the door, and head to my room, then the bathroom. I leave a trail of water droplets behind me. I don't really care, though. I habe a shower. Not one that's hot, but not..warm, either. It's in the middle. Is there a middle between warm and hot? There must be. At least in my head there is. When I climb out of the shower, I can hear Kai.

"Yamato?" His voice is far away. He hasn't come into the house, yet. He's probably just opened the door, which I forgot to lock. I open the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I call back as I dry myself.

"You have appointments today." He says. His voice is no closer.

"You can come in, you know. I got stuck walking home in the rain, I'm putting dry clothes on." I had avoided the appointments statement on purpose. I change into a clean pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a black sweater. I rummage through my drawers and find socks, and yank those on, too. Then I head downstairs. Kai's waiting by the front door, examining my shoes.

"Why did you walk home?"

"Because my parents never came to get me." I say, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, like I said. You have an appointment. That you're late for."

"That's not my fault. I didn't know." I counter.

"Just get in the truck." Kai says, rolling his eyes. He's apperently not in the mood for my games. I look at my soaked shoes, and sigh. I decided to steal my dads runners, which are way to big for me, instead. I walk awakwardly to Kai's truck, and we get in it.

"Not going to lock the door?"

"Don't have a key." I say with a shrug, although I doubt my parents would lock it, anways. We drive through down in silence. I watch the rain patter against the windows. I like the rain. It relaxes me. Eventually though, the truck comes to a stop. I look at the building.

"Shrink?" I ask, annoyed.

"Mhm."

"I hate them already." I say, climbing out of the truck. Kai follows me, but I don't really need him. I've gotten over the whole 'being shy of people' thing. I push open the door and walk into the building. I walk to the front desk, Kai a step behind me.

"I guess I'm late for my appointment.." I mutter to the last.

"Yamato?" The woman says in a way overly cheerful voice.

"Mhm." I say, narrowing my eyes at her. Her smile falters, then fades. She types away on her computer. I go and sit.

"Why are you always unnecessairly rude, Yamato?" Kai asks, a teasing tone to his voice. I ignore him. I'm already not so happy that I'm here. I glance around me at the office. The walls are light purple, like lavender. The desk fills up most of the room, and there's a few chairs. Some of which Kai and I currently reside in. There's a door on the other side of the room, which I assume is the office I will be in. The one that hides a shrink that will "Want to fix me, so don't worry." I look at the pictures. Flowers, animals. The usual. A few minutes later, the door opens, and a man and woman walk out.

"I'll see you next week?" The woman asks. Shes tiny. Shorter then I am, and thin. She has firey red hair, like Sora, and bright green eyes. Freckles line her face. Her and the man exchange a few more words, and her eyes land on me. She smiles. It lights up her entire face, and her eyes. It's not a fake happy smile.

"You must be Yamato. Do you like being called Yamato?" She asks.

"Yamato's fine." I mumble.

"Well, come in!" I glance at Kai, before climbing to my feet, and again awakardly, walking into the office behind her. She closes the door behind us quietly. She sits in a big coushy chair. I stand awkwardly.

"Sit where ever. Or stand. Or whatever you want." I raise my eyebrow, but she doesn't notice.

"So, I have some questions for you Yamato."

"I'm sure you do." I respond. She ignores me. Ooh, she thinks so, does she?

"First question. How do you feel about the rain?" I stare at her in confusion for a minute.

"The rain? I'm two thirds yes, one third no." Now it's her turn to look at me in confusion. I get a feeling of satification from it. Then I sit in the chair furthest away from her.

"Would you like to explain?"

"Not really."

"Alright, next question. How old are you?"

"I just turned sixteen."

"What's your favorite person, or thing?" I fall silent, and stare at her. Of course I know the answer. There's only one. Takeru. He's my whole reason for living. But do I want to tell her this? Not really. So I don't answer her at all. After a few minutes, she just asks her next question.

"Who do you live with?"

"My parents."

"Are you happy?"

"No. Wait, yes. No. I don't know." I frown. What a stupid question. She continues.

"Do you go to school?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any talents?"

"I play guitar, piano, and I can sing."

"Do you like music?"

"Yes. Are you almost done?" I ask. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"You have no patience." I shrug. I do, really. Just not for people like her.

"Well, I have one more question, then. Oh, sorry, two."

"Fine." I snap.

"First one is when you learn do you like to be doing something, or listening?" I stop playing with my sweater and look at her.

"Doing something." I mumble.

"And, last question. Is there anything you want to ask me?" This question shocks me, and I realize that not once has she said she was going to fix me.

"You aren't going to tell me you're gonna fix me?"

"I didn't realize you were broken, Yamato. Hurt and confused maybe, but broken? A person is not a toy, or an object Yamato." My eyes narrow. She just gained points. Not that I'd tell her, or anyone else that.

"Oh." I say lamely. I am well aware that the time is up, and since I was late, it was less time then would normally be. Thankfully.

"I'll see you next week, I imagine."

"This week." I say.

"Hmm?"

"Twice a week." I respond. I'm lucky I only have to go twice a week now. It should be five days. But that was too much. Especially with school, now.

"Okay, then I'll see you in a few days." I stand, and leave. Kai smiles at me, and I ignore him.

"Yamato, I have one more question." I turn back to look at the woman.

"What happened to your shoes?"

"They're wet." I say, before leaving the building. Kai takes me home. My parents are back. I slam the truck door, and stomp up the steps, and slam the door shut behind me. Kai knocks on it before entering without waiting for anyone to answer it. I kick my dads shoes off and go back to my bedroom. Really, I don't want to deal with my parents, or Kai.

* * *

_Kai_

Yamato slams the door in my face, although I think it's more for show then anything. I knock gently and open the door to find Yamato kicking his shoes off and darting in the direction of his room.

"Hello?" I call.

"Kai? Who slammed the door?" Natsuko asks, coming around the corner.

"Yamato, of course."

"Oh, of course. He's so cranky." She says, in an off-hand mannor. It bugs me, although I'm not sure why.

"Is there a reason why Yamato had to walk home in the rain, today?" I ask. That had been bothering me since he told me.

"I got held up. I meant to apologize." She says. I don't believe her, but I can't just say that to her, either.

"Oh, I see." I respond. She eyes me, eyebrow raised. I know where Yamato gets it from, now.

"Is that all?"

"I guess so.." I say. I have a gut feeling that I shouldn't leave Yamato here, but there's no where else for him to go. I walk back towards the door.

"Bye, Yamato!" I call.

"Cya!" He responds faintly. Well, that proves he's not mad at me. I let myself out of the Ishida house, and close the door softly behind me. As I get into my truck I look up. Yamato is sitting in the window. He's looking down, but not really seeing. I wonder how long it will take for someone to melt down his walls, so he can actually begin to heal.


End file.
